Process controls systems, such as those used in industrial and chemical processing and manufacturing, rely on ambient conditions sensors to provide real time measurement of physical parameters such as temperature, pressure, surface chemistry, elastic strain, or other mechanical load. Such sensors often need to be deployed in high temperature, chemically aggressive, or mechanically harsh environments. In such extreme ambient conditions, the use of closed-loop feedback control of a device operation is necessary to prevent component failure. One of the main challenges in harsh ambient conditions sensing is the failure of the electronic devices required for said measurements. Temperatures exceeding a few hundred degrees Celsius may lead to electronics component failures and mandate the use of complex cooling systems, which add to the complexity and cost of the system.